We Belong
by doodleswriter357
Summary: "They didn't really talk about the future, but they knew that they would be together no matter what." A collection of fifty moments concerning the relationship of Artie and Tina. Rating for discussion of mature themes.


**Found this one sentence drabble prompt online and used it for Artie and Tina. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to it.

* * *

**

_We Belong  
_

**Comfort** – After he was duct taped to the flag pole or she was doused in slushy, they turned to each other.

**Kiss** – Chaste and gentle, bold and enthusiastic, or frantic and passionate, they enjoyed every last one.

**Soft** – He loved playing with her hair, and twirling the different colors between his fingers.

**Pain** – He was good at hiding behind a sarcastic remark or distant smile.

**Potatoes** – That was the only part of her supper that she could choke down the night after he rejected her because of her fake stutter.

**Rain** – They had the greatest time pushing him through puddles and splashing Kurt's designer jeans.

**Chocolate **– He learned to always have some on him for that week every month when she was in a bad mood.

**Happiness **– Staying home, watching corny movies, and eating junk food in their sweatpants instead of going to prom was the best decision they made.

**Telephone** – He'd rather call her and hear her voice than just send a simple text.

**Ears** – She could pick up his gentle laugh out of all their friends, even if it was the quietest.

**Name** – They knew each other's full first names as well as middle names, and used them to embarrass each other in front of their friends.

**Sensual** – Gentle caresses, light breathy moans, and an ache to be closer than possible.

**Death** – She had an obsession with death; she figured it was better to accept it than spend all her life fearing it.

**Sex** – Their first time was awkward, just like most things in their relationship, yet was worth it because they shared it with each other.

**Touch** – Being able to feel her hands in his or her lips on his still made him shiver with delight.

**Weakness** – His kisses made her knees go weak, and she soon learned to be sitting in his lap when the kisses got intense.

**Tears** – When he found out he had caused her to cry for hours, he vowed that he would never again be the reason she would shed tears.

**Speed** – She would sit in his lap and he would race down a deserted hallway, both of them relishing in the freeing feeling.

**Wind** – She confessed that she had been afraid of wind when she was younger and he just laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

**Freedom** – They longed for the day when they could walk out of high school and away from every slushy facial and bullying remark ever made towards them.

**Life** – Artie had learned the hard way to appreciate every day, and never took a moment for granted, especially since she was in his life now.

**Jealousy** – She noticed when Brittany laughed a little too loud at a joke of Artie's, or when the blonde leaned in too close during a dance routine.

**Hands** – Artie valued the importance and usefulness his hands, but Tina just loved the feeling she got when he ran over her body.

**Taste** – She was the only one who appreciated his unique taste in music and movies.

**Devotion** – Even though they had many opportunities, they stuck by each other through everything.

**Forever** – They didn't really talk about the future, but they knew that they would be together no matter what.

**Blood** – Tina hated the sight of blood, so he whispered funny stories in her ear during health class to distract her.

**Sickness** – He had to google 'word vomit' to see if it was a real disease and if there was a cure for it.

**Melody** – When they sang together, it just sounded _right_.

**Star** – She dreamed of being famous, but the only opinion of her performances that mattered was his.

**Home** – Their families had long ago accepted that the two wouldn't be separated, and welcomed them in with open arms.

**Confusion** – "You could have anyone, so why do you want me?"

**Fear** – Artie gripped her hand tightly while they waited for the results from the doctor - waiting to find out if they could have a family or not.

**Lightning/Thunder** – He thought it was silly that she was still scared of storms, but didn't complain when she dived into his arms for comforting.

**Bonds** – They could finish one another's sentences and had a connection that many people longed for.

**Market** – He wouldn't have considered going anywhere near that type of store, but he knew that the necklace she wanted was sold there.

**Technology** – Tina failed completely at using just about all types of technology, so Artie took great pleasure in changing her background (usually to a picture of himself in a cheesy pose) and not telling her how to fix it.

**Gift** – They considered their chance meeting in the seventh grade to be the greatest gift of all.

**Smile** – When he smiled, his entire face seemed to light up, but when he smiled at her, his whole body seemed happy to see her.

**Innocence** – The making out was lots of fun, but just cuddling and being close to one another was the most satisfying feeling.

**Completion** – After hours, days, and weeks of tutoring, Tina finally passed her math class, and Artie had never felt prouder.

**Clouds** – They both loved the slight chill of autumn, especially when the clouds covered the sun for that brief moment.

**Sky** – Watching birds float by, soaring and swooping, he longed to be up there with them too.

**Heaven** – Laying contentedly in each other's arms under the warm summer sun with no worries, gave them hope that there was a heaven somewhere.

**Hell** – Those weeks when he wouldn't speak to her, look at her, or even acknowledge her presence, when she believed she had lost her best friend forever, was her own personal hell.

**Sun** – That yellow dress was the brightest thing he had ever seen her wear, and she lit up the room during that performance.

**Moon** – It was a full moon that lit up the room that night before they parted ways for college, and cast light on their sleeping forms, holding tightly to each other.

**Waves** – Neither had been to the ocean before, seeing as Lima was pretty much landlocked, but they made it a goal to make it there, sit on the beach together, and watch the waves.

**Hair** – When she came to school with plain black hair, he realized just how much he loved the colorful streaks.

**Supernova** – Artie had once compared their relationship to something in outer space - it had been long-winded, confusing, and ending up not making sense - but it made Tina love him even more.

_Fin_


End file.
